The Return of NIMH
by LatinFlower98
Summary: It appears that Mrs. Brisby's adventures are not quite done yet. It only takes one visit to change her world once again, only this time it's permanent. With this new adventure comes new feelings which then brings back old memories. Hopefully Mrs. Brisby can take it because NIMH is back! -My first fanfic! Please be kind and please review and enjoy friends!-
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends! I would like to say that this is my very first fanfiction! Please be kind if you can be because I do make many mistakes but I will learn. I hope you enjoy this story because I will commit to it and finish it. Scouts honor.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Don Bluth film. I only own my OC's.

 **Chapter One**

I woke up in a cold sweat and immediately sat up. My heart raced as I stared out into the darkness of my bedroom. I could barely recall the nightmare that had made me wake up, but I could still remember the fear I had. Dragon. That beast of a cat. I then looked at the side of the bed that was empty. I gently placed my hand on the spot my husband used to sleep in. My chest then began hurting the same way it had been since I was informed of his death. I knew no matter how many years passed, it would always hurt. The tears began to well up in my eyes and I quickly shut them. "Jonathan…." I whimpered out into the darkness. I covered my face and tried to wipe away the tears. As I sniffled I had a sudden urge to leave. I have no idea why but I had this strange feeling that I should leave my house for a bit. I got out of bed and grabbed my red cape as I quickly and quietly left the front door. I made sure it was shut before I turned around. I exhaled. "What am I doing?" I whispered to myself. I then began to walk to the one spot I will always cherish and that no one knew about.

I sat down on the edge of the pond and placed my feet into the water. I sighed as the water was rather cooling and relaxed me a bit. This is where it all started. The spot I would eternally grateful for and would remind me that everything happens for a reason.

This was the spot I met Jonathan.

We were younger then. I was a more timid mouse then and didn't dare to go out far from home. But for some reason, I had decided to explore that day. I sat down where I am now and looked into the pond. When I looked up and turned around I was met face to face with the another curious mouse. I lightly chuckled while recalling how startled I was and nearly took off without a second thought. We became friends quickly, and then we became lovers. It wasn't hard to love him. He was so smart, adventurous and so very kind. I stood up and began to walk in the water. I loved him so much and I still do. He gave me a home, he gave me my children, he gave me love. I looked up into the night sky and saw all of the stars shining brightly. It reminded me of a simpler time.

 _Flashback Starts_

 _He held my hand tightly as we both lied down and gazed at the stars. He then pointed up at the night sky. "That's the big dipper." I cocked my head and tried to find whatever he just said. "Where?" I asked. He pointed again. "You see the group of stars that form a pot?" I tilted my head the other way and finally saw it. "Oh! I found it." I replied. "That's the big dipper." He said it while smiling. "I've never seen it before. How did you find it?" I asked him with curiosity. "I read it in a book somewhere." He answered. "You can read?" I asked him while sitting up. He nodded his head. Not very many mice could but the ones that did were very smart. "I could teach you if you want." I was in complete awe. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me and sat up while smiling. "I promise." I then quickly hugged him. He laughed and brought us back down on the ground. We giggled as we went back to looking up at the stars again._

 _Flashback Ends_

I found the big dipper and smiled. "I miss you," I said aloud. After a few more minutes of looking up at the stars, I began to head back home. As I finally was back inside I went into Teresa's and Cynthia's room. They both were sound asleep. I then checked into Martin's and Timothy's room. They too were both fast asleep with some light snoring coming from Martin. It made me smile. I let them be and headed back into my own bedroom. After I took off my cape and placed it aside I slipped back into my bed. I lied down and exhaled. There would be no more nightmares tonight. I closed my eyes and started to recall a few good memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up to the sound of my children calling out to me. "Mom! Can we go outside?" Ever since Timmy had fully recovered he has been begging me to let him outside whenever he can. I sat up and grabbed my cape. I stepped outside my bedroom to find Cynthia on the floor playing with her little doll and Teresa arguing with Martin. Timmy was practically halfway out the door. "Okay, but come back inside soon cause I'll be making breakfast." I walked into our small, kitchen and began to think about what I would be making. "Mother, please tell Martin that it's not polite to grab Cynthia's bow." I shook my head while gathering some pans. "Martin, please don't mess with your sister." Cynthia didn't seem to mind though, she just continued to play with her doll. As both Teresa and Martin began to bicker some more I then said "Children, how about you go outside. It looks beautiful today." And it did. The sun was shining and I could hear the birds chirping away. "Yes, mother." Teresa obeyed as she grabbed Cynthia's hand and headed out the door. She was always such a good girl. "Well, only for a little bit," Martin said as he gave in. My eldest son looked the most like Jonathan, but in personality wise Timmy was more like him.

After breakfast, I began to clean up a bit and listened to children play. I hummed away as I was scrubbing the dishes clean. I remember when it was just Jonathan and me with baby Teresa. Times had been so simple then. I was a new mom and all my time went into taking care of her. She was a good baby and only cried when she was hungry. Then Martin came along and soon after was Timmy and lastly Cynthia. Now here I am with four children. I must admit it did get lonely sometimes. Jonathan was a good father to them all and did his part of raising them too. Just in some moments, I felt a little less….I guess I was so lost in my thoughts because I didn't realize that I could no longer hear my children.

"Mommy." I heard my youngest daughter call out. "Yes dear," I replied while still cleaning. "Justin's here to see you." I accidentally dropped my dish into the sink as my heart began to race. I slowly turned around to see Cynthia holding hands with Justin. "Oh…." Was all I could say at first. He smiled at me which did make my face feel hot. "Mrs. Jonathan Brisby, how are you this morning?" I then realized I was just staring rather than answering. "Oh, I'm doing just fine. How are you, Captain?" I walked over to them quickly and smiled up at Justin. "I'm wonderful. I apologize for intruding into your home so sudden." I began to fix my hair and shook my head. "Oh, it's no problem, Justin. You're always welcome here." Cynthia then tugged on Justin's arm. He looked down and smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked. "Why did you come here to see my mommy?" He kneeled down and grabbed both of her hands. "I came here to see your lovely mother because I have some very important matters to discuss with her." Cynthia giggled at his gestures towards her. "Okay. I'll leave you and mommy alone." He stood back up and let go of her hands. She walked out the door which was currently crowded with my other children. "Go play some more." I encouraged them all.

As they all went back outside I looked up at Justin with a small smile. "So tell me, Jonathan, how is Thorn Valley?" I gestured him to the living room and insisted that he should sit down. "It's good…." He trailed off without finishing as he sat down slowly. As I sat down in front of him, I couldn't help but feel concerned. "But something's wrong. Isn't there?" His smile dropped as he looked down. "I wouldn't come here unless it was of great importance." I nodded as I understood what he was saying. "Of course coming to you see you itself is very important." I blushed at his statement and my heart began to pick up again. "But I am in need of your help." Oh goodness. If he came to me for help, that wasn't a good sign. What exactly could I be useful for? Yes, I drug Dragon, but I was nearly killed in the process of it. I did warn the rats of NIMH, but just barely. And I finally did lift my house but that was because of the stone. I may be helpful but only to a certain extent. "What is it, Justin?" He hesitated. He looked me in the eyes and said two words that made me shake to the bone. "It's NIMH."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I gasped aloud and placed both of my hands on my face. "NIMH?" I was in disbelief. Weren't they completely safe from them? Thorn Valley is their safe haven if it isn't safe there where would they go? "Yes." He replied gravely. "We have several eyes spread throughout the land and our sources say that they are causing even more trouble. They are expanding their testing subjects and go almost anywhere to retrieve them. We fear that they will never stop and may eventually find us. We need your help, Mrs. Brisby." I couldn't believe it. That nightmare of a company was still ruining animal lives. "How exactly could I help you?" I asked confused. How could I play a part in all of this? He stood up and began to walk around the room. I watched him closely as he walked. "Nicodemus once told me that the stone had more abilities than we aware of. Since you are the only one who has ever been successful with working it, I thought it would be best to come to you. Your heart is pure and is full of courage." He walked up to me and grabbed one of my hands in his own. "We need you." He gave me a light squeeze before letting go. "So I would have to go with you to Thorn Valley?" I asked him. He nodded. I was willing to go, but what about my children. "My children-they would be watched over and cared for. We would never put your children in harm's way." He finished.

I couldn't help but think that this is what Jonathan would have wanted. If he was still alive he would be doing this instead. He was hurt terribly when he was in that dreadful testing lab, I can't imagine what those poor animals go through. They should be- no. They must be stopped. If I am able to help bring down that awful human company, I will do whatever I can. I nodded my head. "I will do it." He smiled at me. "Thank you so much my sweet lady." He said in the most sincere voice. He stood back up proud with his hands on his hips. "When exactly do we leave?" I asked him as I stood up as well. "Tomorrow. First thing in the morning." I was shocked. "So soon already?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Well it would have been today. But I have a team with me that is currently searching through the rose bush. "The rose bush!" I became worried. "But Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons had NIMH exterminate the place. What if there is poison left over?" I asked. He shook his head while placing both hands on my shoulders. "Do not worry Mrs. Brisby. It's been a few months since we have evacuated. Besides we are very careful when it comes to things like this." I sighed in relief. He let go of me and began to head back to the front door. "Why are you searching through the rose bush?" I asked in curiosity. "We're looking for any equipment we may have left over. Also we will be staying there for the night."

Before he left I quickly stopped him. "Justin." He turned around to me. I didn't want to be rude and not offer him a more comfortable place to stay. "You're welcome to stay here for the night." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "You're awfully kind Mrs. Brisby. But I couldn't possibly intrude anymore- I insist Captain. You're always welcome in my home and besides, the children would love it. Right children!?" I asked as I knew they were all eavesdropping on our conversation. "Yes mother!" They all said in a union. He lightly chuckled. "Alright. I thank you very much Mrs. Brisby for your hospitality. I will have to leave though for a little bit. I will return before dark and will bring one guest with me if you don't mind." I became excited. "Oh okay." Right before he headed out the door he said his goodbye, for now at least. "I will see you later in the evening Mrs. Brisby." He smiled at me one last time before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Night came a lot faster than I had expected. While time was going by quickly, anxiety was eating me up. I was sitting at the dinner table listening Teresa read to us all. It was obvious of how much smarter she was than me. She being the good girl that she is always helped me when it came to the rest of the children. She would help me with the house chores, looking after the children, and help to teach the rest of us how to read. What would happen if I died during this journey? Would she have to mother all of them? All by herself? I'm sure Mrs. Shrew would step in, but even that worries me. What would happen to them? No father, no mother, all alone. I can't leave my kids like that, but I have to try to help Justin.

I have to be brave.

My kids are depending on me as well as Justin and the rest of the rats. I can't let either of them down. I know I can do it, but it's gonna take a lot of strength. I must have been so far into thought, I hadn't realized the children looking at me with concerned faces. "Momma?" Cynthia said. I had snapped out of my train of thought and focused once again on my kids. "Yes, dear?" At this point, Teresa had stopped reading and closed her book to look up at me. "Mother, you look worried. Is it because Captain Justin came by today?" I wasn't expecting these questions from Teresa, but then again I should know better since she is so smart. "I have something to tell you, children." I became very nervous. I didn't want to leave them again, but these matters were very important. "I have to go away, I have to go help Captain Justin with something very important." All of their faces dropped which made my heart speed up a bit. "Where are you going, Momma?" Cynthia asked. "I have to go to Thorn Valley. I have to help all the rats and I won't be back for a while." Timothy then walked up to me. "You have to help them again? But why?" He asked with such curiosity. "It's so hard to explain sweetie. I promise I'll explain it to you, but when I return." I combed through his hair a bit to comfort him. "What if you don't come back? Father didn't."

That last part got to me because it was true. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback Starts

"Elizabeth!" I heard Jonathan calling out to me as I was in the living room washing the children's clothes. "Yes, dear?" I replied back. He came into the living in a rush and appeared to be looking for something. "Have you seen my journal? I think I might have misplaced it when putting the kids to bed last night." I thought quickly trying to figure out where he might have left it. "Did you try to look for it in the girl's room? I think you tucked them in last." He quickly did go into their room. "Oh, found it!" I heard him say in triumph. He came back out with his little journal tucked under his arm. "I need it for today. I'll be going out…. I won't be back until later on tonight. Can you handle things by yourself?" He asked me. I smiled at his concerned question. "You underestimate me, Jonathan. I can handle it just fine." I replied slyly.

He walked over to me and grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me. I gasped at his sudden gesture. When he let go, he looked at me and smiled. He stroked my cheek. "I love you." I had this odd feeling in the bottom of my stomach. "I love you too, dear." He pulled away and head out the door to say goodbye to the children.

Flashback Ends

I was on the verge of tears. I looked at them all. All of them had a piece of Jonathan within them, the only things left of Jonathan really. "I promise you all that I will come back." I then heard a knock on the front door. I got up because I knew exactly who it was. It still seemed too soon to happen, but I guess time went a lot faster than I expected it to today.

When I opened the door I saw Justin once again along with someone else behind him. "Good evening Mrs. Jonathan Brisby." I stepped aside to let them both in. "Hello, again Justin." As he walked in a hooded figure followed him. "I would like you to meet Miss Camilla." The hooded figure then took off her hood and looked at me with a smile. "Good evening Mrs. Jonathan Brisby, how are you?" She had such a young face. She was no doubt a rat because she towered over me just like Justin. Even though she was shorter than Justin, she was still very tall and slender. "Good evening. I'm very good, thank you for asking." I was still a little confused as to why Justin brought her here, but I wasn't about to prevent them from entering. After all, I do trust Justin with my life. "I have brought Miss Camilla to watch over your children while we are away." I was a little shocked. Mrs. Shrew will not be pleased when sees a rat in my house. "Oh, you didn't have to bring her. I hope it's no trouble." I was going to have Mrs. Shrew watch over the children, but it seems plans have changed. "I insist. Miss Camilla is trained well with weaponry as well as taking care of children." She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes ma'am, I may not look skilled but trust me. My husband has taught me well."

"Oh, well that's comforting. I'm sure he has taught you well then." She nodded again smiling this time. "Yes, ma'am-oh. I do apologize for him, he was just trying to protect us." She then said suddenly. I then became confused. "Why would you apologize? Have I met your husband before?" I asked her. "Yes, you met him at the entrance of the rose bush." I then got chills go down my back. "Brutus?" I asked in shock. She nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am. I'm so sorry about that." I clearly remember my encounter with him. He nearly killed me! "It's quite alright, no harm done." Even though I was almost killed, he did have his reasons to protect the rose bush. I lead them both into the living room. "Children, come here for a bit," I called them closer. All of them stared at Camilla. "This is Miss Camilla, she will be watching over you all while I am gone. I need you all to be good to her and listen to her." Martin then crossed his arms in a huff. "I don't need someone to watch over me. I can take care of myself just fine." He said stubbornly. Oh Martin, what am I going to do with you? Ever since he was a baby he has always been stubborn.

"I'm sure you can young man." Justin walked over to him and kneeled down. "But let me tell you a secret." He gestured for Martin to come closer to him. Martin did so and Justin whispered something to him in his ear. Martin's frown quickly turned into a smile. "You understand now?" Justin asked him. "Alright! Yes, sir." Martin replied back eagerly. Justin chuckled at his response. Cynthia then quickly grabbed Justin's arm and tugged at it. "Yes, ma'am?" He turned to her. "Momma will come back, right?" She asked in concern. He grabbed both of her hands like he did this morning and said, "I promise you that I will protect your mother and bring her back safely. Although I'm pretty sure your mother will be protecting me. Your mother is very strong and brave." I blushed at the last part. Cynthia giggled. "Okay, but you better keep your promise." He nodded his head. "Yes ma'am, I promise."

After all the children were put to bed and I said my goodbyes to them because I would not see them in the morning, I had to get ready to leave with Justin. It was passed midnight at this point and I had told Camilla my regular schedule with the kids. "Don't worry Mrs. Brisby. I will protect your children with my life. I will not fail you." She said while bowing a little. "I greatly appreciate it dear. Thank you." She straightened up and quickly said, "The pleasure is all mine. It would be my great honor to serve the Brisby's. What your husband did for us, we owe him our gratitude." I smiled. The more I learn about Jonathan, the more I realize how truly special he was. Gosh, I miss him. "Besides, I have to prepare myself for children. Brutus and I have been trying for children, but so far no luck." I gently grabbed her hand and lightly patted it. "In time it'll come. Just don't give up. I'm sure you'll make a fine mother." Brutus….well he's very protective. So I'm sure he'll be a great father in his own way. If he has a daughter though, oh goodness. No boy will go near her.

"Mrs. Brisby, it's time to go." I heard Justin say as he walked up to us both. "Oh, coming. Please take care dear." I got and turned around to leave but quickly stopped. I whirled back around and said, "Oh before I forget. There is a shrew that does like to come by ever so often to gossip. Don't mind her, she's an old friend of the family." She nodded her head and understood. "Goodbye, and take care," I told her one last time. "Goodbye Mrs. Brisby, and good luck." I went out the front door with Justin and sighed. "You feeling nervous?" He asked me. "Anxious, but I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As we were heading back to the rose bush, I thought talking with Justin might ease my anxiety. "So, she seems awfully kind…." I said starting off the conversation. He chuckled. "I know your experience with Brutus wasn't a good one. But keep in mind he had good reason to protect the rose bush. Besides, he loves her terribly. Sure, he may seem callous and cold, but deep down he is nice and kind. I've been friends with him for five years now." He chuckled again. "You should see them when they're together. She's got him wrapped up in her little finger." I lightly chuckled at the thought of him being all lovey-dovey with her. As we continued on across the pond I tried to continue the conversation. "They want children though?" He grunted as he leaped onto the lily pads. "Yeah, maybe now isn't the most appropriate time to have children. But to be fair they can take care of themselves and whatever future children they have." I nodded in agreement.

As I followed him it became silent. I could hear the crickets chirping and the fireflies buzzing around. The last time I was completely alone with Justin was when I was in the library with him.

 _Flashback Starts_

 _I followed Justin into the library in awe. There were so many books! Far more than I could possibly ever read. It was wonderful. "Do you like to read?" He asked me which snapped me back into reality. "Oh, yes. I do even though I'm not very good at it. The children are much better than me and sometimes have to help me." I admitted. He took me to the center of the library and we approached a small table that held a large book. He placed his hands on each side of the table and put his weight against it. "Your husband helped us get here and try to move on from our past…." He sighed. I wasn't quite sure what he and my husband went through, but whatever it was it left a large toll on them. "May I ask you something?" I spoke up from the silence. He stood back up and faced me. "Always." His eyes looked into mine and I felt a jolt of something run up my spine. I didn't know what that was but I had to ignore it. I had so many questions on my mind, but one of them stood out the most._

" _Why didn't he tell me any of this?"I was a little confused and even a little angry that he never spoke of this to me. Justin went down on one knee and placed a hand underneath my chin and lifted it a little. "To protect you." I was completely in a trance when our eyes met. I had this odd feeling in my chest that felt somewhat familiar. He stood back up and went back to the table. He opened the book and there was a large map placed on the page. "He drew this when we first settled here five years ago." I looked at the detail. "It's of the farm and everything that surrounds it." I then located the spot of where my house was. To think that five years ago we hadn't known each other….and now I feel like I still don't know him._

 _Flashback Ends_

"Mrs. Brisby?" I jolted back into the present. "Mrs. Brisby?"Justin asked again with concern. "Yes?" I asked. He gave me a small smile. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" He asked me while turning back around and continuing. "Oh of course not, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking." I admitted. "About your children?" He asked. I shook my head. "When I first came to the rose bush." We then approached the entrance with caution. "Don't worry, Brutus is off duty." He said with a wink. I giggled lightly and followed him inside.

When we reached the bottom of the hole a few rats were gathered around with some supplies that were left behind. Among them I spotted an old friend. "Mr. Ages." I said happily while running to him and hugging him. "Yes, it's nice to see you again my dear. Now please off." I quickly let go. "You came back to the rose bush?" I asked curiously. After the events that happened, Mr. Ages decided to join the rats to Thorn Valley. Staying here at the farm wasn't enough for him. "Of course I did, there was some things I had left behind that I needed to retrieve." I shook my head while smiling still. He was still the same as he ever was. "Mrs. Brisby, I have something for you." Justin said behind me. I turned around to see Justin holding something in his hands. "I need for you to wear this." He opened his hands to reveal the stone. It shimmered and almost seemed to glow. I walked up to him. He lowered it down into my hands, "Oh alright-AH!" As soon as the stone touched my hand there was a jolt of energy shot into my entire being. I gripped the stone as sudden flashes of…. something flickered through my mind.

 _ **Vision Begins**_

" _Elizabeth!" Justin shouted. I had a familiar pain shoot through me as I feel to the floor. Justin ran over to me and started to pull me up. I screamed as the pain continued. "It's time!" I yelled out. He ran a hand over my forehead and clutched my hand. "Ages! She's gonna have to do it here. I need your help." Mr. Ages walked over to me and began to help me up. "I need for you to breathe my dear. Try to stay calm and breathe."_

 _ **Vision Ends**_

I dropped the stone and began to breathe heavily. "Mrs. Brisby!" Justin shouted as he knelt by me. My hands began to shake quite a bit as my mind raced. What exactly did I just see? Where was I? Why was I in pain? "Mrs. Brisby?" Justin asked me in a concerned voice. I looked over at him as I tried to slow down my breathing. He placed both of his hands onto my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I-I'm fine." I answered. "What on earth happened?" Mr. Ages asked aloud. There was sudden whispering around the rose bush. "I saw something. I saw myself and you and Mr. Ages. And there was pain." I then began to ramble of what I saw, but I'm sure no one understood what I was saying. I didn't even know what I was saying! I looked back down at the stone. "I'm sorry Mrs. Brisby, but I don't quite understand. What exactly did you see?" Justin asked. I reached down but hesitated to pick up the stone. I then quickly grabbed it. Nothing happened. I sighed in relief as nothing did happen. I examined the stone as if there was something hidden in it that I had missed before. "I don't know." I admitted.

"Well whatever you saw we have to discuss another time. We've got company." Mr. Ages said in a low tone. Right after he said that a sudden growl was heard above the rose bush. "Dragon." I gasped aloud. This was going to be a long journey. A long dangerous journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I put the necklace around my neck as I backed up against the wall. My heart pounded at the thought of that beast of a cat was just circling above us. "Don't worry Mrs. Brisby, he can't get to us," Justin said as reassurance. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, boy. There were several tracks throughout the entire area." My eyes widened. "You don't mean…?" I began to say. "Oh yes, my dear...the cat's been here before. And we're in his territory now." Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound followed by a loud roar. "Everybody move out!" Justin shouted. Before I knew it everyone was scrambling to get further into the tunnels and I was right behind them all running. I didn't want that cat to get anywhere near me, I think I had enough close time with him that would last me a lifetime. We headed into an area that was covered in flowers. I had passed through here when I was looking for Nicodemus. Justin opened up a door that was covered in flower petals. "Hurry." He said as he opened the door. I could hear Dragon gaining on us. Everyone quickly went in and Justin slammed the door shut.

Breathing heavily he turned around and went to the front of the group. "Alright, follow me." I was confused. Where were we going? "Justin, where on earth are you leading us to?" Mr. Ages asked. "This is an emergency exit. I made this tunnel with Jenner before…." He suddenly stopped himself. "This tunnel will eventually lead us underneath the front porch of the house. From there we will head back to Thorn Valley." He then began to walk. We all followed him in silence. I didn't think that Justin would stop himself from talking about Jenner. I had a shiver run down my back. My last encounter with him wasn't very pleasant. Anger and desire had completely consumed him which eventually got him killed…. It never occurred to me that Justin would still be bothered by the thought of Jenner and how he had to fight him. Even though he didn't kill him, it was Sullivan who actually did it before dying himself. The whole thing was horrible. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel partially guilty for having so many rats injured and killed.

Justin and Jenner were lead by Jonathan. So, they must have had some sort of close relationship. I would like to believe that Jenner wasn't always bad. "Mrs. Brisby." I heard a deep voice call my name. I looked for whoever was calling me and saw someone familiar that I didn't even know was in the group. It was Brutus. He walked over to me and once again towered over me. "Y-yes?" I asked because my heart raced a little. "I would like to apologize for our first encounter." I shook my head quickly. "Oh, please don't apologize! I completely understand." It was comforting to hear him say that though. "I am sorry though, I hope we can move on from this?" I nodded my head. "Most definitely! I am a little surprised though. Your wife also apologized when we met." His face lit up instantly. "Did your children like her?" He asked as we continued to walk. "Yes, she is very lovely." He nodded in agreement. "Indeed she is."

Sorry about the very short chapter and not updating faster. Finals has got me quite busy lately, but I promise the next chapter will be very long. Until next time guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait guys. Finals has been keeping me busy for the past couple of weeks and I've been juggling this story and my other one. Hopefully this chapter is nice and long enough. Just as a reminder **I do not own** anything except for my OC's. Everything belongs to Don Bluth.

 **Chapter Seven**

Flashback Starts

"Elizabeth, I um… I have something I need to ask you." He wouldn't look at me and fiddled with his vest. "Okay?" I answered him wanting to know what he had to ask me. He stuck his arm out and gently took my hand. "Follow me please." He lead me to the spot by the pond we always meet up at. He let go and walked into the water. I watched him just stand there muttering something to himself. "Jonathan? Is everything alright?" I asked him concerned. He seemed a little off. "Yes, I um…." He sighed and slapped his forehead. "Ohhhhhh why is this so difficult?" He said aloud. He kept his back facing me as he continued to contemplate. "What is?" I asked yet again but more concerned. "I mean no one said it was going to be easy, but no one told me that it was going to be this hard." He began to pace a little, causing the water to make several ripples from his mental war. He stopped himself suddenly and turned towards me. He walked up to me and stopped in front of me. Our eyes met and he looked into me. He got down on one knee and sighed. "Elizabeth, I love you." He said as he reached inside his vest. I placed my hands on my cheeks as I started piecing everything together. My heart raced as he pulled out a little ring made of a single flower and it's stem. "I hope you love me too because I want you to be with me. So, will you marry me?" My vision clouded and a few tears slipped from my eyes. He had never said 'I love you' before and here he is now, proposing. "Yes! I-I will Jonathan!" I answered as I jumped onto him. We both fell into the water but neither of us cared because we then kissed.

Flashback Ends

I suddenly woke up and sat up. Everything started to come to me again and I remembered where exactly I was. The rats and I finally made it to Thorn Valley, it wasn't as long as I thought. We had arrived in the early hours of the morning and decided it was best to sleep until we could continue on with what we had to do. The room I was staying in was nice and small. The bed was comfortable and smelled of flowers. I clutched onto the stone that still hung around my neck. I looked down at it and stared. "What exactly are you capable of?" I asked it. I then moved my legs off the edge of the bed and stepped onto the floor. Daylight had entered my room and I could hear the birds chirping away. It made me feel homesick and want to be with my children. Today would be a good day to play outside and maybe even go swimming. There was a knock on my door and I quickly grabbed my little cape and put it on. "Mrs. Brisby? Are you up madame?" I heard Mr. Ages ask. "Yes sir, I am," I answered as I opened the door. "Come with me. We're having a meeting and we need you there." He said as he began to walk. I closed the door behind me and followed him.

"A meeting?" I asked him curiously. "Yes. Justin requested you be there because you're an important factor of this mission." I shook my head remembering everything that Justin had told me in my house. "Is this where we determine whether or not I'm needed in the mission and how we're going to plan it?" I asked as I still followed. "That is correct my dear. But before we can go we'll have to see how you control the stone and what exactly we can do to help you understand it better." I looked around the hallway we were in. From what I saw, it looked very similar to the rose bush back home, only bigger. If this was their place to go when the rose bush was being attacked, did this place have more electricity than the rose bush? "Mrs. Brisby." Mr. Ages said sternly. "Yes?" I asked trying to focus. I must have lost focus and remained in my thoughts too long. "Good gracious, please try to focus. You aren't here to daydream Brisby. You're here to make a difference for the sake of us!" I nodded my head and apologized to him.

He then lead to a set of large doors that were closed. He opened them and stepped aside to let me walk in first. As I walked in all heads turned towards me and stared. Whispering commenced throughout the court of rats and my heart began to race. Deja vu was what I was feeling, only this time I wouldn't be turned down….hopefully. Justin was in the center of the room and turned to look towards me. I don't know why, but my heart had sped up even more when we made eye contact. "Oh-uh-good morning Captain." I stuttered out. Oh, how embarrassing. He gave me a small smile and stepped towards me. "Good morning Mrs. Brisby. Did you sleep well?" He asked me. I nodded my head and looked down at the ground suddenly feeling very insecure. "Alright enough chit chat." Mr. Ages interrupted. "Let's get straight to the point, Justin." I looked back in between the both of them not knowing what to do other than to be quiet. "Very well. Mrs. Brisby, could you please show us all the stone?" I nodded my head and fumbled with grabbing the stone and raising it into the air. Justin gestured to it and walked away from me. "We have very little knowledge about the stone that Jonathan Brisby left behind. Not even Nicodemus fully understood it. But, from our knowledge, Mrs. Brisby is the only one able to wield it and somewhat understand it." He then looked back at and asked, "Am I correct Mrs. Brisby?" I nodded my head while saying, "Yes, Captain."

"What exactly does she know that we don't?" Someone asked from the court. Justin looked at me and nodded his head for me to answer. I lowered the stone down and gazed at it. "It speaks to me." Whispering then began and I had to think fast in order to explain it better. "When I was in need for my house to be lifted from the mud, it told me to grab it. When I did it burst into flames but gave me some sort of power." It shined brightly from the daylight entering the room. "It was using the courage I was giving off from my heart to lift the house. I'm not sure how exactly, but it worked." Whispering still continued as someone else shouted, "So it can lift things, that's it?" Justin began to answer, "Well so far yes but-It shows me visions!" I interrupted quickly. I couldn't help it but I had to include it in. I still wasn't quite sure of what I saw but it has to be important in some way. I don't believe it would show me something for no reason behind it. The court then suddenly became silent and Justin looked at me with wide eyes. Oh, now you've done it, Lizzie. I took a deep breath and finished what I had to say. "On our way back the stone had shown me something, I'm not sure what it is but it seemed like it was a vision. It happened so fast that I couldn't process everything but I do remember what I saw."

Mr. Ages groaned a bit while shaking his head. "You expect us to believe that the stone can predict the future?" Someone questioned. "Well, yes," I answered back. I found him and watched him chuckle while he rolled his eyes. "Does that seem reasonable to you? Or did the stone tell you to say that?" He asked me. There was a light wave of chuckles heard across the room. I could feel my face start to heat up as my hands started to lightly shake. "I mean come on Justin! You brought her here because the stone has conversations with her?" I couldn't help it but my blood was boiling and I wanted to get things straight. "What makes this so hard to believe? This is coming from a rat that was injected with chemicals who suddenly became aware of everything and used to borrow electricity from a farmer who tore down your hideaway." I could feel the tension in the room along with the feeling of anxiety swell up in my belly. "Honestly, what is so hard to believe? It raised my house from sinking into the mud and there are several witnesses who saw this." Mr. Ages groaned and rubbed his face while shaking his head. I think I was speaking out of term at this point. I should probably stop talking.

"She's right, all of you know she's right. Don't make it seem like this is coming from lies when you know that this is coming straight from the mouth of someone who spoke with the Great Owl." Justin had said defending me. I was completely in disbelief. I gawked at him as he stood in front of me and continued to defend me as the rats began to discuss. "Order! Order!" The judge at the end of the room yelled out as things became a little out of hand. I grabbed my face in shock as the yelling continued. This was because I lost my temper and couldn't hold my tongue. Oh, now you've really done it, Lizzie.

-Later On-

I paced as I waited outside the doors which were shut tightly because I was asked to leave for a little bit before the final answer. Mr. Ages watched me and shook his head in disapproval. "Quite worrying child, Justin will make sure you're on this mission whether he has the approval or not." He told me. I nodded my head as I continued to pace. "That's a bit risky, don't you think? Oh, what a mess I've made. I don't think Jonathan would have wanted this to happen." I admitted to him. "What if I have just ruined everything? What if NIMH gets to us and it's because of me? Oh, my children will be in danger along with everyone else!" I worried on. "Goodness gracious madame!" Mr. Ages yelled out snapping me back into reality. "You're so worried about what might happen in the future when you should be focused on the present. Justin won't allow you to be sent home due to the paranoid minds of you or the council. Now, please do us all a favor and calm down." I sighed and nodded my head because I knew he was right. I had let myself get all worked up too fast. "I'm sorry. I guess I've been thinking a bit too much." The doors opened up and I held my breath. Justin stepped out and motioned for us to come back in. I walked into the court with trouble since it was dead silent. I stood in the center of the room and watched as all faces stared at me.

"Mrs. Jonathan Brisby," The judge called out to me. "The council has decided that you will assist for the upcoming mission." I sighed in relief and folded my shaking hands together. "However," He continued on. "For the next week, you will be working with Mr. Ages on figuring out how exactly to wield the stone. At the end of the week, the mission will be launched. So, during this week you will be working hard, if you fail to show any improvement then you will be escorted back home. Do I make myself clear?" He asked me as his eyes pierced into me. "Yes." I squeaked out. Everyone stood up and started to head out of the room. I brushed back my hair and sighed allowed. What exactly just happened? It became incredibly hot in the room and I wanted nothing more than to step outside for some fresh air. "See now? Everything is going to be just fine." Justin said behind me. "I wouldn't say we're out of the clear yet. We still have to work on channeling the stone." Mr. Ages replied back. I turned around and faced them. I had a million questions going through my mind, but I had to ask only one. "When do I start?" Mr. Ages grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "As soon as possible." I nodded my head. I had to get to work immediately.

"Mrs. Brisby, if you may please come with me," Justin asked me. "Of course," I responded. I followed him outside and oh gosh the air felt so good. I exhaled as the sun hit my face and the breeze swept up behind me. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to give both you and Mr. Ages a bit of a break." I nodded my head and smiled. "Thank you, I needed this," I admitted. I then felt a little guilty for what had happened in there. If I hadn't lost my temper there wouldn't have been such a commotion. "Justin….I would like to apologize. I'm sorry for being short tempered in there. I'm not exactly sure what came over me, but whatever it was I'm sorry." I looked down at the ground and folded my hands together. Justin got in front of me and knelt down on one knee. He lifted my chin and grabbed both of my hands. "You were not in the wrong Mrs. Brisby. Don't feel like you need to apologize because you were exactly right in there." His eyes looked into me and I became speechless. "Us rats tend to forget what we were before NIMH and feel like we are somehow better than others. I also tend to do that as well. This was a good reminder to put us back in our place. Don't apologize for being right." He smiled at me and I could feel my face heat up and my heart pound. I smiled back at him and felt like a ton of weight was taken off my shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been stuck on both of my stories and I didn't know what to do. I tried really hard to finish this chapter ASAP but I also wanted it to be good too. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Please expect the next chapter sometime this week or next week. Also, please know that I do not own any of Don Bluth's work! I only own my OC's. Please enjoy the story!

 **Chapter Eight**

"Pay attention closely. I need you to hand me the stone for a bit." Mr. Ages instructed me. After my little break with Justin, I had gone with Mr. Ages to start my "training" with the stone. I took off the necklace and handed it to him. He studied the stone with his hands. "Now, it appears that this amulet is a ruby." I nodded my head in agreement. "The word ruby comes from the Latin word Ruber, which basically means red. To many cultures around the world, rubies represented passion. Humans often wore rubies because they thought it would guarantee them wealth, wisdom, health, and ultimately love." I had forgotten how smart Mr. Ages was, I guess this was the result of him being gone from home for so long. "Since this stone has a reputation of only working if the owner has courage, this makes me assume that this amulet works around the concept of emotion. From this, we need to work on your emotions." He then looked up at me. "Right when your house began to sink into the mud, you became frightened. When the stone spoke to you, it told you to become brave?" He asked me for reassurance. "Yes," I answered. "Once you did find courage then the amulet began to work its wonders. When we were back at the rose bush, before Dragon attacked us, what exactly were you feeling?" I thought for a moment trying to go back and relive it again. "I suppose I was feeling anxious," I admitted. "Well let's say you were feeling nervous. Right before Justin handed you the stone, it sensed that you were before you even touched it." He then handed me back the stone. "Now, I want to try something." I looked up and nodded my head. "I want you to go back in your memories and try to find a moment in time where you felt courageous. Preferably another time before you first used the amulet." He told me. "Alright." I thought for a moment. I had never really been brave before…..oh well except for a few times. Four times to be exact. But the first time stood out the most. "Okay, I thought of something," I told him. "Good, now tell me what it is." He instructed. "It was Teresa's birth. My first and eldest child." I told him. "What makes this event significant for you?" He then asked me. "Well, it was my first childbirth. I was more than excited for it all to happen, I just couldn't wait to meet her."

Flashback Starts

I was taking deep breaths as I was on my bed waiting for Jonathan to return back from Mr. Ages. I could feel the contractions just when I was about to make supper for us. I placed a hand over my stomach and smiled. "I see you are ready to come out my dear," I spoke to my stomach. The pain came back and I breathed deeply again. "Oh, I hope your father is on his way back." I sighed and tried to sit up a bit. A few seconds later I heard the front door open. "Jonathan!" I cried out as the pain worsened. He quickly came into our room with a surprised look on his face. "Is it time?" He asked. I nodded my head and continued to breathe. "Should I go get Mrs. Shrew?" He asked me as he ran up to me and help me get adjusted. "No, no, we'll be fine without her, dear," I admitted to him. Suddenly a very strong contraction came along. I groaned in pain and grabbed his hand. "Sweetie, I'll be right back. I'll bring back a warm wash cloth and two towels for you." He said as he ran into the other room. I could barely concentrate though due to the pain. I could feel it all in my back and it did not feel pleasant. Before I knew it Jonathan was back with a warm wash cloth and two towels. He placed a towel underneath me and placed the washcloth beside me with the other towel.

After a few pushes later I had a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a towel in my arms. "She's absolutely beautiful, Jonathan," I said to him in admiration as he sat beside me. "Just like her mother." He whispered as he kissed my temple. "Isn't that right Teresa?" He asked our little bundle of joy.

Flashback Ends

When I came back to reality Mr. Ages was staring at me in disbelief. "Is there something wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned. "What exactly were thinking just these past few minutes?" He asked me. Few minutes? Oh goodness, I must have been out for a while. "My first birth….why do you ask?" I asked him still concerned and even confused. "Because I just saw it, I saw it as you were remembering it." He said to me as he exhaled and took off his glasses for a moment. "What?" I was so confused. He saw my first child birth? But how? He didn't even meet Teresa until she was a year old. Not even Mrs. Shrew was there, so how on earth-oh wait a minute. I looked down at the stone. "It broadcasted your memories as a projection. How did you not see it?" He asked me. I shrugged because I really did not know why. "Maybe while you were watching it I was reliving it in my mind," I told him. "Incredible." He said aloud. As he put his glasses on he walked up to me. "My dear, we still have more wonders to discover from this stone. I don't know how your husband had this in his possession, but it was wise of him to leave it with Nicodemus." He said to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, what happens now?" I asked him. "We must continue my dear. With so much to learn, we, unfortunately, have so little time." I grabbed the stone.

-Later on that Day-

I was walking back to my room since my training was done for the day. I was a little tired but not exhausted. Today we had found out that I am able to present my memories with whoever is in the room with me. Also, whoever touches the stone when I am remembering my memories will relive them with me as well. Mr. Ages said that we have made good progress so far and that tomorrow we'll start to look into self-defense with Justin. I was at my door when I heard someone call me, "Mrs. Brisby!" It was Justin. I turned to look at him jogging towards me with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry to bother you, but how is the training going?" He asked me. I looked down at the stone and grabbed it. "Oh, it's been going on well. Mr. Ages says that he's interested in what other abilities is hidden within it." I told him. He smiled at me and my little heart began to speed up. I then had this crazy thought in my head. "Would you like for me to show you what we learned today?" His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you able to?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "In fact, Mr. Ages wants you to come in tomorrow to help with my training," I told him too excited. "Fantastic! Yes, please show me." He said to me now excited as well. "Okay, let's go outside. I think the stars are shining brightly now." I said to him as I started to walk outside.

Once we were out a nice cool breeze swept by and of course the stars were shining brightly. "You were right Mrs. Brisby, it sure is beautiful tonight." I nodded my head in agreement. "Okay, so today we were going over emotions and how they can possibly control the stone." I then looked at him. "Name an emotion," I told him. He thought for a moment and then looked back at me. "Happiness." I nodded my head. "Okay, you can either touch the stone or just wait right there." He looked at me a little confused. "I suppose I'll touch the stone." I nodded my head once again. "Okay, but you have to keep your hand on the stone through the whole session. Okay?" He smirked at me still confused. "Alright, I trust you, Madame." He then placed his hand on the stone. With my pulse in my hearing, I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes.

Flashback Starts

"Mother, how much longer will it be?" I asked beginning to feel tired in my feet. My mother chuckled, "We're practically there, Lizzie." I gasped and let go of her hand and walked closer to the grass blades and pushed them aside. There was a small field with beautiful daisies scattered everywhere. I started to jump up and down in excitement. I could hear my mother laughing as she watched me from behind. "Go on now! Go have fun!" Without another moment of hesitation, I ran into the field and danced around. It felt so free to be out here, even though I was getting tired of moving so much and so fast I didn't care. I felt alive.

I then ran up to my mother who was just watching me with a smile on her face. I hugged her so tight and buried my face in her stomach. "Thank you so much, mother," I said as I looked up at her. She combed back my hair and kissed my forehead.

Flashback Ends

Once it was over Justin was speechless. I gently let go of his hand and watched him with a smile. When he finally got out of his disbelief, he looked down at me and asked, "Lizzie?" I grew red in the face and looked down. I had forgotten about that part. "Yes, my mother always called me that. My name is actually Elizabeth." I had admitted to him. "Well, that was incredible." He said as he started to laugh. "I never knew this was possible." He said as he let go of the stone. He combed back his hair and started to pace around for a bit. "This makes me wonder what else this stone is capable of." He said. He then stopped and looked at me. "Well, I am excited for tomorrow!" He walked up to me and grabbed both of my shoulders. "That was absolutely amazing, thank you for showing me." I nodded my head and smiled at him. His eyes were looking deeply into mine and I could feel something. I could feel something inside of me feel warm. "We should head back inside," Justin said as he stood back up. I nodded my head and followed him back. "Thank you again, and goodnight Mrs. Brisby," Justin said as he lightly kissed my hand. "Goodnight, Justin," I said. I watched him walk away and disappear down the hallway. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I turned around and opened my door and walked into my room.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the short chapter. The reason I made it so short was that of the point of view it's from. I wanted to make the majority of the story from the point of view of Mrs. Brisby, but this chapter is very important. Expect the next chapter to be longer and more exciting. **Also, I do not own any of the Don Bluth's characters or the film. I only own my OC's. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter Nine**

As I was walking down the hallway I saw good ol' Mr. Ages. I smiled at him and of course walked towards him. He seemed to be unhappy with me, as usual. He frowned at me and was tapping his foot while his arms were crossed. I stopped in front of him and placed my hands on my hips. "Good evening Mr. Ages." I said to him. He shook his head and pointed at me while shaking his hand. "Don't you 'good evening Mr. Ages me' young man." He said sternly. My smile quickly faded as I realized he was more angry with me than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked suddenly concerned. "I saw what you two were doing out there." He replied back. I sighed in relief. "Oh, she was showing me what she learned today. And I must say that I am amazed of what-that is not what I am talking about, Justin." He suddenly interrupted me. I looked at him confused. "Whatever is the matter then?" A couple of others walked by us, he sighed and grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into another hallway. He let go and looked at me sternly again. "I saw what you two were doing, and I am telling you to stop it this once! I don't care if it hurts her feelings, it'll hurt her a lot more if you continue what you're doing to her." I didn't understand what he was saying. I was so confused and he was obviously angry with me. "Slow down, Mr. Ages. What exactly are you talking about?" He threw his arms in the air in frustration. "My gosh! Quit leading her on, boy!" He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Lead her on?" I asked aloud. Was she...? "Yes. I don't know how you don't see it, but she practically gawks at you when you enter the room." My heart began to pick up for some reason and I felt odd. "She is obviously in a vulnerable state right now, she's away from her home, children, and she is terribly frightened. With her husband being gone, I'm sure she feels lonely. It's no surprise that she has attached herself to you. All I'm asking is for you not to recuperate any feelings of that nature towards her. It will jeopardize this entire mission and will very much put her in danger." I nodded my head even though I was still lost in thought. "Right. I understand." He put his glasses on again and sighed. "Good. Tomorrow you will be joining us for training purposes. We'll be going over self-defense and I feel it would be best if you assist Mrs. Brisby. Goodnight." He turned and was about to walk away but then stopped. "You will not speak any of this to her." I nodded my head, "You have my word." He then took his leave and I was left alone confused and oddly disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm really trying, Mr. Ages." He shook his head, "Perhaps we should try a different approach." He paced around me while his hand was placed underneath his chin. The door behind us then opened up. I turned around to see Justin step inside. "Ah yes, Justin. Your help is needed." Justin closed the door behind him and looked up at me. "Good morning Mrs. Brisby." I smiled at him. "Good morning Justin." Mr. Ages grabbed my wrist and pulled me back a little. "Stand here, Justin, come here." Justin then stood in front of me. "Draw your sword." We both looked at him a little unsure. "You came in here for self-defense, what did you think was going to happen?" Justin then pulled out his sword. "Now just to fill you in, we've tried to make a scenario that would have her in danger, but nothing seems to wake up the stone." I nodded my head in agreement. "I even tried to remember any memories of when I was in danger, but that didn't work either," I told him. "So, maybe we should try to get….physical." Mr. Ages said. "Pretend that you're about to attack her." My eyes widened and I looked in between them. "Uh-Mr. Ages, I don't think this is going to work." I said to him hesitantly. "You too? What did you think we were going to do? Have a tea party?" I shook my head quickly. "No sir, but I might add that when Jenner attacked me, the stone didn't awaken yet." I folded my hands together. "You were terrified though, it was looking for your courage rather than your fear." Mr. Ages replied. "This is only practice, I just want to see if this stone can be used as a defense weapon. You're not in any real danger, but I would like for you to pretend to be." I thought for a moment then nodded my head. "Okay."

"Justin, advance towards her." Suddenly Justin was right in front of me and my heart was beating so loud that I thought he would be able to hear it. "Aim and swing." He said. My eyes widened in panic and I clutched onto the stone. Swing? I need to block it, but I would need a sword-a bright red light interrupted my thoughts. Suddenly the weight of the stone was much heavier than before and a clashing noise was heard. I looked up in disbelief to see that the stone had transformed into a sword. Silence filled the room and I lowered the weapon. The stone itself sat in the center of where the blade and the handle met. "It-it worked," I said finally. Justin had placed his sword back into its sheath and stood back. "It appears you were right Mr. Ages." He said with a smile on his face. Mr. Ages cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Of course I was!" The sword was quite heavy that I needed both hands to hold it up. I lifted it in amazement, "How did you do it?" Mr. Ages asked me. "Well, when you told him to swing at me, I thought about blocking it. Specifically with a sword, and then….this happened." He nodded his head in approval. "Excellent. This probably means that it may be able to form into other weapons….but we need to think of more important things. Justin, for the rest of today's lesson you need to teach her how to wield it. There is no point of having a sword if you don't know how to use it."

He did have a good point, I have never used a weapon before and it would be wise to learn. "I'll leave you two to figure it out. Tomorrow we'll pick up where we left off." He then left us alone and I quickly looked at Justin. "Well, um, I'm ready whenever you are," I said with a small smile on my face. He nodded his head and stepped towards me. "Okay, well first we'll start with off with how to hold it." He offered his hand out to me, "May I?" I then gave him the sword. "Okay, well this happens to be light-weight, so it won't be hard for you to get the hang of this." He bounced it up in down from his hand and walked behind me. "I hope you don't mind but I will be getting very close to you." Oh dear. I could feel my face and ears heat up at the very thought. He placed the sword gently in my right hand and guided my left to hold it as well. "You need to pretend that the sword is another part of your body." He pushed himself into me and touched my inner arm. "Pretend that it's apart of you, I know that sounds silly but you'll understand what I mean." He placed his hands over mine and started to slowly swing the weapon around. "You'll need to practice by swinging it. Once you get used to the weight then you'll be able to comfortably maneuver it around in defense." He let go and stepped back a little. "Alright let's see you do so." He walked in front of me and watched as I began to slowly and swiftly glide my sword around. "Good. Maybe breathe a little more and relax." I nodded my head and did as he advised. "Good work Mrs. Brisby, you're practically a natural." I smiled and continued on.

By the end of the lesson, I was able to parry and thrust my sword pretty well. I wiped my forehead and sighed in relief that I did so well and that I could stop now. "Wonderful Mrs. Brisby, I'll proudly tell Mr. Ages how well you did today." I smiled as I could feel my cheeks blush again. The stone suddenly turned back into a stone again, as if it knew practice was over. I slipped it on and began to walk to the door with Justin. "Thank you for today, I hope by the end of the week I'll be able to take care of myself. I said to him. "Don't worry Mrs. Brisby, by then you'll be the one to protect me." I giggled at the very thought.

Sorry it's been so long guys, but just as a heads up, next chapter they will be starting their mission! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for lateness, I'm not going to lie though I have been struggling with motivation to write. But I intend to keep my promise. I know this is a short chapter, but it's a bit fluffy. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter Eleven**

Before I even knew it the end of the week was here. I had learned and exercised as much as I could with the stone and there was no doubt about it, I was exhausted from it all. Not just physically but emotionally as well. I even broke down in tears during one of my sessions with Mr. Ages, thank goodness Justin wasn't around helping that day. The council had already reviewed everything I had accomplished this past week and gave us the approval of carrying out our mission. I was glad to hear that Mr. Ages was coming along with us, but also very concerned due to his age. It was odd though, when I asked him why exactly he was coming with us he told me that he wanted to make sure that 'Justin kept his promise'. I wasn't quite sure what that meant, but I guess it wasn't any of my business. There were going to be three different groups on this mission. Each group's objective is to locate any areas that have had been raided by NIMH. That was probably going to be the easy part, because the next step was being captured. Just the thought of it shook me to the core. We had to become captured that way we can lead to the core of NIMH and finally stop it once and for all.

"Mrs. Brisby?" I looked up to see Justin. Everything came back to me, I was outside alone with Justin because he had some other things to discuss with me before we left, "Yes? I'm so sorry.." He looked around before walking up to me. "No need to apologize. I just wanted to talk to you." He seemed…..different for some reason. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "I just wanted to thank you for everything that you're doing." He kept his arms by his sides and his eyes onto the ground, it was very unlike of him. "I know it must have been hard for you to leave your children behind, but I can promise you that you will be returning to them when all of this is over. I promise." I sighed while smiling at him. Jonathan often told me stories of noble men who would protect people from monsters. They would give their word which was their bond. I believe they were called knights. Justin was the definition of one. He was so sweet and yet so fierce. He defended me and protected me when no one else seemed to. I think my feelings overcame me because before I even knew it, I grabbed both of his hands and brought them close together. "Regardless of what happens, I just want you to know that I think you are an absolute good leader and friend. You have never once made me second guess your loyalty or your bravery. Nicodemus would be proud of the leader you have become." His eyes were wide and he was silent. It was sad to think, but I don't think anyone has ever told him that before. I then gave his hands a little squeeze before letting go. "Mrs. Brisby…." He reached up to my face and gently stroked my cheek. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach humming away. "I…." Our eyes locked and in that moment I figured out what was wrong with me this entire time.

"Justin!" We both turned around to see if Mr. Ages was there. To our luck, he wasn't but he continued to call out for Justin. "I better go see what good ol'Mr. Ages have to say." Justin said with a light chuckle. "Yes, before he gets angry with you." I agreed with him. He then smirked at me, "I think we can both agree that Mr. Ages is always angry with me." I giggled and covered my mouth trying to hide the giddiness. "I'll see you in half an hour, Mrs. Brisby." He then took off. I shook my head while covering my face. "Oh, goodness gracious." It was pushed back in my mind because I didn't want to admit it. I felt like I was somehow betraying Jonathan which is something I never wanted. I love Jonathan and always will, but it was no lie that I'm in love with Justin.


	12. Help Spread The Word

**Please, I know this isn't what any of you wanted to read whenever you got the notification that I updated. I do apologize, but this is way more important. Our fandoms are in danger and we need to stop this bullshit immediately. If we lose Net Neutrality, I won't be able to continue any of my stories on this website any more along with hundreds of others on this site. Please, don't just read this and do nothing, PLEASE DO SOMETHING.**

 **The Net Neutrality issue summarized**

You (or your parents) pay approx $40-$100 or higher for internet.

So that you can all use youtube, google, Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, etc. etc. etc. This isn't limited to social media.

Net neutrality says, "Okay, since you already paid x amount of money for the month, you don't have to pay for each asset individually. Enjoy your internet."

NO net neutrality means that your service provider (comcast, at&t, verizon, whatever it may be) gets to say "ACTUALLY, it lines our pockets so give us an extra $5.99 for Youtube, Facebook and Twitter. Oh, but that doesn't include Tumblr; that comes with our _premium_ package. That'll be $5.99 on its own as well. Now about your Google docs and email…

That's why it's important. That's why I'm spamming Net Neutrality crap. If you're using the internet, it's YOUR problem.

-Email your congressman (text resist to 50409) It's easy, you don't have to talk to anyone.

-Tweet the FCC. /FCC

-Tweet THIS guy. /AjitPaiFCC

-CALL.

-Email your congressmen (that's what I'm doing) .gov/representatives/find-your-representative

-Swim the #NetNeutrality tag on Twitter. Seriously, it's helpful.

And lastly, _GET THIS TRENDING_. It's trending on Twitter but _it needs to trend here_ too. This is _everyone's_ issue.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

I began to shake as my vision clouded up. I looked around to see if anyone was near me and to my luck no one was. The tears then started to fall as I collapsed onto the floor. My chest started to hurt and I felt so confused. What was wrong with me? I wasn't supposed to be living out some girlish fantasy! I had a job to do and that should be it. My priority is finishing this and getting back to my children. They need me more than ever and yet here I am falling in love with a rat who was good friends with my dead husband! I looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds moved. I knew he was somewhere up there, he was probably watching me now with a heavy heart. "I'm so sorry….I love you so much…." I whispered softly. I quickly wiped my eyes while shaking my head. I won't allow it. I will ignore any more feelings of desire for Justin, all of this is just foolishness. All of this giddiness and infatuation would be repressed for the rest of the mission and when I returned home. I stood up and clenched my fists. I love Jonathan and I love my children and I will not fail either of them.

-Meanwhile back at home-

I watched at Cynthia and Timmy played together on the floor of our small house. Camilla was currently preparing our dinner and Martin was reading in his room. "Timmy, do you think that Justin likes Mommy?" He scrunched his nose while asking "As in 'like-like'?" She nodded her head in excitement. "Yeah!" He unscrunched his nose and looked at the ground. "I don't know, maybe. She always acts weird when he's around though, so maybe Mother likes him too. What do you think, Teresa?" I already knew that Mother liked Justin, you can tell by just the way she looks at him. As for him, I wasn't quite sure, he acted normal which was basically a gentleman, something any girl would be a sucker for. But the idea of Justin and my mother together didn't sit well with me. "I'm not sure," I answered. "Well I think he does, and I think Mommy likes him too. Maybe when Mommy comes back they'll get married and Justin can be our new Daddy." I didn't like the sound of that. "Cynthia, we already have a Father." She nodded her head, "Yeah but he's not coming back." It stung when she said that. Neither Timmy or Cynthia fully understood the depth of our father's death. Only Martin and I knew what Mother was going through. To them, it just meant that Father wasn't here anymore, for us it meant we lost him. "Mommy's sad. Even though Timmy's all better, Mommy is still sad and lonely." I shook my head, "Cynthia, how can Mother be lonely when we're with her all of the time." I could feel myself become a little frustrated with all of this talk of Mother and Justin. "Just because your family is around you doesn't mean you can't get lonely." Camilla then walked toward us and clapped her hands together. "Alright everyone, dinner is ready. Let's go eat." Both Cynthia and Timmy stood up and quickly rushed to go wash their hands. I sat there dumbfounded. Would it be so wrong for Mother and Justin to be together?


	14. Chapter 13

Wow, I can't believe it has been a full on year since I started this fanfic. I want to thank everyone who has stuck around. I am proud that this is my first fanfic because it gave me the courage to continue to write for other fandoms. This is the halfway mark, so that means I have another 12 to 13 chapters left for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, remember that I don't own The Secret of NIMH or any of the characters. I only own my OC'S.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

As we began on with the mission, I made sure I kept my distance from Justin. I would glance at him every once in awhile, but other than that I stayed close to Mr. Ages. We had discussed the plan before we had left. Right now we were all together but the moment we made it to the edge of the city, we would split up into three groups. The first group would go into NIMH itself and hide within the walls, ceilings, and vents and would watch during the entire mission. Mr. Ages would be leading that group. The second group would be the ones to be captured, I was placed in this group along with Justin. The last group would be heading to the sewers of the city to try to get help. There were millions of rats underneath the city, this would be quite beneficial for us since we needed all of the help we could get.

We all were heading towards the city, a place I had only heard about but never had actually seen. According to Mr. Ages, we were all an hour away from it and needed to stop to conserve our energy for now. We had managed to hitch a ride on the back of a truck who was heading in the same direction but not to the city, unfortunately. I sat down on the ground and watched as some of the rats gathered twigs and grass and started a small fire. It had been a long day of walking, climbing, riding, and worrying, and I was already tired. I pulled my red cape around me and grabbed onto the stone. The light of the fire was being reflected and it shined such a beautiful shade of red. "How are you feeling Mrs. Brisby?" Mr. Ages asked me as he sat down next to me. "A bit nervous, but ready to continue. How about you?" He sighed while pulling off his glasses. "I'll admit, I never wanted to go back. I've had enough memories of horror to last me a lifetime. But….I knew eventually I would have to return. This issue wasn't going to solve itself." I never really pondered how he would feel about returning. But judging by the expression on his face and what he just told me, I knew he wasn't thrilled about any of this. "You've done enough, Mr. Ages. No one would be angry if you had decided not to come." I said to him softly while placing a hand on his shoulder. He put his glasses back on and placed his hand on mine. "I won't stop until it's gone. I have lost so many battles against NIMH and have seen too many souls perish because of it. I am ready to finally win the war."

We both became silent and watched the fire glow as the sky had turned black. I couldn't help but ask him something that had haunted my thoughts ever since I reunited with the rats. "Mr. Ages, what happens if this mission fails? What if I die? Who will take care of my children?" He didn't take his eyes off the fire, "Camilla has been given specific instructions if our mission is not a success. You will return to your children, Mrs. Brisby. Neither of us will allow you to die." I guess they really did think things through when they came to me for help. What did he mean when he said 'neither'? "Um, 'neither' of you?" I asked. "Neither Justin or I will allow you to die. We have a backup plan just in case things go south during this mission. I sincerely hope that everything will go according to plan." They both had a plan for me? I couldn't help but feel touched. That's when Justin walked up to us, "We'll be continuing on at dawn." He said while looking over at Mr. Ages. "Very well." The older mouse replied. "I suggest you get some sleep, Mrs. Brisby. We have a long day ahead of us." I nodded my head in agreement because I knew fully well that by this time tomorrow I would be exhausted with worry.

-The Next Day-

My heart began to race as we were all instructed to stop. We had been traveling for what seemed like hours and the bottom of my stomach began to bubble up in anxiety. I could hear the cars honking and speeding away, along with all of the people talking to each other and every single footstep made. "We all must take off our clothes, we need to blend in and make sure no one catches us," Justin instructed. I hesitantly took off my red cape and placed it on a nearby tree where everyone else was putting their clothes. "This is where we part ways. Good luck to everybody and I hope I will see each and every one of you when this mission is over." One group immediately hightailed it into the city without another word. The other slowly made their way too and that's when I wished Mr. Ages good luck. Even though I knew he would be watching over me, I still feared for the worst. The last of us waited for Justin. "Alright, we need to let them get in before we do, that way we are guaranteed entry. So, this is how we get in. We're going to sneak into the building and go through the passages that we know are safe, that will be the first group's job. Once inside that's when we will go in an open area and 'be caught' When night comes that's when we'll be left alone and we'll continue on with the plan from there. Any questions?" I then raised my hand and Justin looked over at me. "Yes, Mrs. Brisby?" He asked. "What about the stone? I can't hide this from the humans." He nodded his head in understanding. "That is true when we do arrive you will have to hand it over to Mr. Ages. He'll hold it until night comes." Well, that seemed reasonable. "Are there any more questions?" No one said anything and he clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Remember, everyone needs to stick together. I don't want anyone to end up isolated. If someone gets left behind, somebody needs to stay with them and stick to the plan. Alright, let's head out!"

We all ran and headed towards the very busy city. We stopped and hid behind a nearby tree that was close to a road. We waited until there were no cars. Justin then stood next to me. "Stay close to me Mrs. Brisby." Oh goodness, I had been trying the complete opposite this entire time. Once there were no oncoming cars we all ran across the street. We all huddled to a nearby shrub to catch our breaths. "Good, let's keep going but remember to not be seen," Justin said as we looked around. We happened to be located next to a playground. This was good because the children were occupied with playing, this was also bad because children happen to be very curious creatures. Suddenly, a red ball came flying towards us. "Move! Move! Move!" Justin shouted as we all scurried away. Luckily we all hid in another bush and watched a child run up to the ball and kick it in the opposite direction. I sighed while looking around. This was not going to be easy.


	15. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I must apologize for my lack of updating on this story. I had lost the spark for this story and put it on the back burner. I then accidentally forgot about it, which, please never forget about anything you put on the back burner because that is very dangerous. So, I remembered it and will be updating more frequently now. Thank you for the people who have stayed and to the newcomers! Please enjoy!

 **Chapter Fourteen**

My lungs burned as we continued to scurry ourselves in and out of sight. "Captain, there has to be an easier way, at this rate I'm gonna be dead by nightfall!" A rat named Theo shouted. "Just a little longer before we head to the alleyways!" We weaved ourselves along every shrubbery we could find to take short breaks, but even then it wasn't enough. Some nearby humans walked by and we all became quiet. "Man, as if this city wasn't trashy enough, now we have a rodent problem!" One of them shouted. "No kidding, where's the exterminator when you need him?" The other replied. I looked over to Justin who was shaking his head. "They will never truly understand." He whispered to me. How is that we're looked at like an infestation when humans have been invading all animal homes for years? If they keep this up, we won't have homes to go to.

-Later On-

The sky was getting dark and it seemed like even more people were out. But luckily for us, we had made it to an alley close by to NIMH headquarters. We had to stop unfortunately due to human construction. A scout was sent to see if they were ready for us to go in, I believe his name is Austin. We all huddled behind a newspaper and waited. "I can't guarantee you all that this will work, or if we'll all make it. But just know that it has been a real privilege to know all of you and that you all won't be forgotten. Remember the plans. Our priority is to finish this once and for all." We heard movement and immediately turned in the direction of it. It was thankfully Austin. He came back breathing heavily. "They're ready but there has been an accident." My heart sped up with worry. "What's happened?" Justin asked sternly. "A few have been caught and taken into a room nobody can access." This wasn't good. "Who were the few?" Justin asked with fear laced in his voice. Austin sighed heavily. "Robert, Samuel, Donna, and Mr. Ages." My heart instantly dropped. Not, Mr. Ages, this was terrible. Justin slowly nodded his head. He turned to us and paused for a moment. "We still carry out our original plans. Let's move."

I suddenly found myself staring at the one place I never thought I would ever be walking into. NIMH.

There was this uneasiness that shifted its way into our group. Theo nervously tapped his foot. Angela chewed on her bottom lip. Lily's eyes were wide and kept searching around. Zach was as still as ever and his breathing quickened. Everyone showed how much NIMH scared them. Austin looked around for the fellow scout that met up with him. "Oh, there he is." He said as we saw a figure heading our way. "Ace," Justin said. "Justin, you're not gonna like what you see in there. As we feared, it's gotten worse." I could hear the remorse in his voice. "Worse?" Justin asked. Ace nodded his head. "They've done the unthinkable and we need to call in for backup." Backup? Already? The mission has hardly started. "What's been discovered?" Ace looked around a bit and his eyes landed on me. He then looked back at Justin. "They've of course captured more than we think and have too tested on them…..but…" He looked back at me and shook his head. "But what?" Justin asked hesitantly. "They've made them reproduce. There are children in there." My eyes watered up, my heart once again dropped, and I began to shake. How horrible were these people? What they were already doing was horrible enough, but this? Involving children? It's monstrous.

"Give me a rough estimate." Justin sighed. "Around 200." I suddenly became angry. So angry. "You may need to send some back since this is overwhelming." His eyes flashed over to me again and my anger turned into fury. "I will not go back!" I shouted. I could feel all eyes on me. "I don't care how awful it is, I'm gonna go through with this mission." I looked around at them all. "I know you all may have your doubts about me, I don't blame you. But I will not go back to Thorn Valley and wait around hoping for the best!" I looked directly at Ace. "I appreciate you being concerned for the sake of the mission, but the news you just brought me washed away all of my insecurities. As a fellow rodent, I feel for you all. As an animal, I feel for any others who have been tested on for the sake of science. But as a mother, I will not just feel for them. I will not allow them to suffer any longer. I'm putting an end to it." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Justin. "We're continuing with our mission." Ace nodded his head. "Very well."


End file.
